Two Asari One Cup
by GethVI
Summary: Two asari find comfort with each other in their simple life. One shot


**Disclaimer: Universe not owned by me, all EA/Bioware**

Two Asari One Cup

Hey guys this is like my first fic please be gentle. Unlike these two blueberry tarts.

Mely and Dely had been friends since they were studied by Mr Goofman at the asari school, where they learned reading, writing, arithmatic, how to deal with feelings, how to use their minds, and how to play nice with others.

Now they were 85 years old, and had grown VERY fond of each other, at night stroking slender blue fingers over each other's pebbled crests, feeling for the sensitive areas behind their heads, or perhaps licking their lips, imagining the texture of the other's skin beneath their tastebuds, luxuriating.

However, there was a taboo against asari having offspring with another, and in some areas, this translated into asari/asari relationships as well.

But these two were young and in love.

"Mely! Can you come over here and help me with this?"

The two maidens lived simply, working at a small winery, pressing Thessian vine berries and watching over bacteria levels, mixing, and fermentation.

"I just need to update the batch spreadsheet for alcohol production. Can you check the berry and fruit mix percentages?"

"Sure, Dely! I just need to sieve off these last two barrels."

Neither asari knew the true extent of the other's feelings; each had had bold moments in the past but never truly had a chance to have a heart-to-heart. Or a core-to-core.

Suddenly the stern boss, a cranky matriarch too senile for wise counsel, came over the intercom. "All personnel. Full holiday. You're welcome."

A few faint cheers from the floors above signaled the main floor staff leaving. Mely finished the purity sieve, skimming off the rogue cultures from the wine, then went over to help Dely who was dilly-dallying, tally up the total data. "I think the cora fruit mix was at 17.5 empirical in that last one. the Rari was only 78.2."

"Oh thank you. That was what was throwing off my acceleration results. Thank you!" She brushed an arm over Mely's shoulder, feeling the warmth through the thin polymer wine cellar suit, the micro contours of her skin etching into memory.

"Oh, Dely..." Mely's voice went high-pitched, and an arm reached up slowly to stroke the arm laid on her shoulder. And like that they stood for several minutes, merely exploring the new feelings that the contact brought them.

"Mely..." Dely's shaking voice, vulnerable but exhilarated, implored, "Have you ever... wanted to... embrace Eternity with me?" There. She had said it. The words could never be taken back. They had been spoken and now the dynamic of their friendship would forever be changed. Which is a lot longer for asari, you jaded cynics.

Mely swallowed hard, shaking with her own exhilaration and doubt. "I... I have. Ever since I was old enough to know... to know what that meant. And now that we are legal..."

Asari jailbait is older than your mom. And possibly your grandma. Think about that.

"The workers have all gone..." A feeling of euphoria, carefree and joyous, unaldulterated bliss. It ripped through both asari, lodging in their bellies and glowing as the embers of a fire.

"I need some wine..." Mely breathed breathily. She grabbed the taster's cup from its shelf and poured a thick and heady blue.

She took a draught, then refilled it and offered it to Dely. She drank it as well, then removed her clothing and advanced slowly.

Mely took her cue and approached, clothing shed, tongue reaching out to explore the wine-tinged cave of Dely's mouth orifice.

Their hands felt over unfamiliar terrain, stroking and circling and twisting. It was not long before they were reaching out to each other and grasping the threads that bound them.

Mely initiated, and Dely followed, and suddenly her consciousness was rushed out of the normal plane and into an ethereal, esoteric one, a place of only pleasure and the two in it.

Bodies intertwined even then, angelic strains drifting through the not-matter, the two found each other and resumed. While in this realm, anything done was doubly returned in pleasure.

The cup had gone with them, and Mely brought it to herself, filling with offerings.

Dely gladly accepted and began to consume all the offerings greedily.

Mely had some off of Dely and they shared a good amount between their mouths such that neither knew who's mouth was actually full. Once the cup was empty, Dely took it and refilled to the brim.

As they consumed, they stroked and teased, eliciting gasps and moans, grinding into each other, heady with the singular aroma of Mely's offerings, and used fingers untainted to enter the other's main entrances, and also to stroke the azures, patched of sensitive skin at the small of their backs.

soon the combination caused both to push over the brink, pleasure arcing through their very essences, magnified and intensified by the nonmatter suroundings, and their worlds went white as their consciousnesses rejoined the real world.

"Mely... that was..." Dely breathed heavily, still holding the cup.

"Ohh Dely... I didn't know you had it in you.

"It just... came out, I guess..." The other asari said lamely.

"Well, lets get cleaned up. Still all smeared. Thats some damn thick wine we poured, right?"

"More like mead."

"Dammit Dely, you're ruining the mood."

"Sorry, Mely."

The two sweetwine covered asari lay in each other's embraces, merely laying there.

**They work in a winery and mix wines, of course their offerings would be wine.**


End file.
